The invention relates to a system and method for the effective long-term cure of recurrent female urinary incontinence, and more particularly to a urethra stabilization and support system attached to the posterior/inferior pubic bone and a method for accomplishing this in which a hypermoblie urethra is repositioned in the anatomically proper position.